


A Night on the Couch

by Leoblooms



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, McLennon, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoblooms/pseuds/Leoblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot- John and Paul decide to watch a movie on the couch, but John wants to do something a bit more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Couch

John and Paul shared the couch that sat in front of the television set while George and Ringo were passed out inside of their room. It had been a long day of performing, and they wanted nothing more than to relax in their hotel room. The television was tuned in to a channel that was playing an old monster movie neither of them even heard about before.

But while Paul was fully immersed in the film, John had other things on his mind. He wrapped his arm around Paul, absent-mindedly playing with his soft, brown hair. Determined to get Paul's attention, John began to move his other hand up from Paul's knee to his crotch. He smiled with victory when Paul jumped.

That is until he realized that the reason Paul jumped was because the monster suddenly appeared on screen to attack a poor victim. John sighed with frustration. He didn't understand what Paul saw in the movie. The acting was horrible, you could clearly see strings and part of the man in the monster suit was visible for Christ's sake.

“You can't honestly be enjoying this, Macca.” John said, pulling the hand on Paul's thigh away. Paul put a finger to his lips and shushed John. At this point, the monster killed another victim. Paul's eyes went wide as the man in the monster suit sloppily pushed a woman onto the ground. John groaned and rolled his eyes. “C'mon, it's shite and you know it.”

“How would you know? You're not even watching it.” John gave a light chuckle, moving closer.

“That's just 'cause there's somethin' far more entertaining right next to me.” John pressed a kiss to Paul's cheek. He then attempted to connect Paul's lips to his, but Paul placed his finger against John's lips, and shushed him again. John pouted.

“Paulieee.” He whined.

“Be quiet, John you're gonna make me miss a good part!” Paul said, keeping his eyes glued to the screen while pushing John's face away.

“You don't have to worry about that, Macca, there aren't any good parts.” Paul gave no response to him and kept focus on the screen. John was about to give up, but then had a devilish idea.

He slowly creeped his hand back up Paul's thigh until he reached his groin. Still keeping one hand tangled in Paul's locks, John undid the button on Paul's jean, then unzipped his zipper. Sliding his hand inside, he cupped Paul's cock through his underwear. John smirked at the small groan that left Paul's lips.

“Got your attention now, eh?” John asked, feeling Paul's dick begin to harden. As he pulled Paul out of his underwear, he was stopped.

“What about George and Ringo? “ Paul nervously asked.

“What about them?” John raised a eyebrow.

“Well, what if they hear?” John knew that Ringo and George were sleeping soundly in one of the two bedrooms the hotel had, but John didn't plan on letting that worry him.

“Paul, if anyone could hear anything over Ringo's snoring, I'll be amazed.” Paul chuckled, hesitantly allowing John to continue. Once John spit a good amount into his hand, he began to pump Paul's cock slowly, ripping another groan from Paul. His hips jerked and thrusted upward as John's hand moved unbearably slow.

“Nng, Please, John go faster.” He whined. But John wasn't so quick to give into his mate's demands. He wanted to make him squirm a bit first. He swiped his thumb over the tip of his throbbing cock causing Paul to tightly grip the couch under him.

“You've been nothing but a tease all night, Paulie.” John whispered into Paul's ear before giving the outer shell a small bite. Paul bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a moan. “I don't know if you even deserve this. Do you? “ he yanked Paul's head back by his hair, exposing his lovely neck. John bit down on the smooth flesh.

“P-please, John…” Paul begged. John, feeling his own arousal grow, removed the hand from Paul's hair, working his own dick out of his trousers. He then guided Paul's hand to his exposed, half-hard length.

“Touch me, Paulie.” John commanded. He instantly complied, grasping his cock. John quickened the speed of his hand as he threw his head back in pleasure. There was nothing that he loved more than Paul's touch. It was soft, yet masculine. Nothing close to the birds, but that's why John loved it. John closed his eyes, enjoying such a wonderful feeling.

“John,” Paul whimpered. “I'm so close.” John nodded, his throat growing dry.

“M'close too, Macca.” He rasped, pumping him faster.

“J-John!” Paul cried as he climaxed.

“Paul!” John shouted back. Both boys came hard, spilling the sticky liquid out onto the rug and still moaning each other's names.

The two bandmates then lied against the couch, completely spent. Paul was still trying to catch his breath as John climbed on top of him, covering his lips with his own. This time, Paul reciprocated the kiss, only to come up for breath five seconds later. He steadied his breathing while lowering his eyes the floor.

“Eppy's gonna kill us.” said Paul, looking at the spunk covered carpet.

“Nah, he'll just be mad that he didn't get to watch.”

“You're sick.” Paul grinned, running his fingers down John's cheek.

“And you're a tease.” John retorted, stealing another kiss. Paul broke the kiss to lean over and see the television. “

You know, truth be told,” he started.

“Hmm?” John inquired.

“That movie was pretty shite.” Paul and John giggled, holding each other in a tight embrace.

“You naughty boy, you planned this!” Paul couldn't help but laugh again. He playfully stuck his tongue out.  John wagged his finger in Paul's face. “That was pretty dirty of you, McCartney.” he scolded.

“And what are you going to do about it, Lennon?” he grinned impishly, tracing John's jawline. He yelped when John suddenly rose up and lifted Paul off of the couch, carrying him bridal style. Paul's arms were immediately wrapped around John's neck, now it was John's turn to laugh.

“Oh, you'll see, Macca. Trick me will you?” Giving him another peck, John carried Paul off to their shared bedroom.


End file.
